


You'll Always be my Perfect Wolf

by Thiocyanate



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Men Crying, Mention of past, Past Trust Issues, Promises, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, reference of trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: The Wolf meets with an old friend after losing his arm. He's feeling lonely and hates himself for failing to protect his master. She comforts him and offers to...distract him from his current stresses. (Hint: sexy time)





	You'll Always be my Perfect Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3, first attempt at smut, I tried lol. Don't be too harsh, I'm not used to this style of writing (smut AND fanfiction, it feels so weird not developing the characters like you would regular fiction)

“My Wolf” she breathed. She hadn’t seen him for ages. He had left her long ago when he was required to travel for his work as a shinobi. 

“My Lioness” he replied. He took to calling her “Lioness” because of her bravery and ferocity, although most would not describe her in that sense. She was quite passive--she tried to talk her way out of all conflict. Fighting was always a last resort.

Wolf always thought it was strange because she was good at fighting. Not only was she good at it, but she had mastered the power of pyrokinesis. She was training for years under a Japanese master, which is how she ended up in Japan. Her skills developed nicely and very few decide to train in the ancient elemental arts, for they are time consuming.

They stared at each other in silence, until Wolf spoke “I have missed you”. Although there was no emotion in his voice, it was heartfelt.   
“My wolf” she breathed “what troubles you?”

“I am a failure” he replied, with his head bowed

“Come to me, Wolf. Let me comfort you”

He walked to her and fell into her arms. They have had this kind of relationship for a while, he found someone who could kill him, but never felt safer with anyone. 

“Your arm…” she mentioned sadly, though she did not pull away.  
“I know” he replied “it’s horrible, ugly even” he was choking back tears. He had cried in front of her before, and vise versa, but after such a long disconnect, she felt like another who he had to hide his emotions from.

“You’re my perfect Wolf. You always will be” she soothed and rubbed his back. “May I distract you?”

He knew what that meant. It wouldn’t be the first time that they’ve done something sexual. The idea was first brought up when, after some sparring, Wolf had had a little trouble with self-control. So she helped him out...on more than one occasion. 

He wiped his tears “please. It’s been so long” without a word she laid him gently on the grass and undid his top. Slowly unbuttoning until it was fully open. She rubbed his chest and kissed his neck, down, down until she got to his waist. Wolf was squirming at this point, but she was a huge tease. She lightly brushed her palm over his semi-hard member and he bucked his hips, desperate for more.

“The more you try and speed me up, the slower I’m going to go” she said. He just whined in acknowledgment. 

Slowly, she undid his pants and slid them off, as well as his loincloth. He was average in length, maybe even below, but she wouldn’t point it out. Every touch sent shivers down his spine. 

“We’re just getting warmed up” she laughed, as Wolf was squirming and writhing under her touch. She finally grasped his dick and swirled her tongue around the tip, Wolf squeaked at the new sensation. 

He kept twisting and shaking. She took the entire length into her mouth and began bobbing away. Wolf began to shake uncontrollably and he moaned and curled his toes. He was close. When she knew he moments away from finishing, she stopped. 

“No please!” Wolf begged “please keep going, please!” the frustration was agonizing, he just wanted some relief. She just stared at him, letting him feel the pressure building. 

After a minute of Wolf begging, she grabbed his shaft and licked a stripe up it, and repeated. Again and again. Enough for pleasure, but not enough to finish the job. 

“Please….” he moaned. He had tears in his eyes from being kept on the edge for so long.

He was expecting this. She loved to do this, to see him completely under her control. She loved to see the effect that she had on him. He expected it, but the teasing was something truly enjoyed, being edged allowed him to last longer and savor every moment she was touching him.

“10 more minutes okay?” she laughed.

“mmmkay” he knew better than to protest, and he didn’t have enough blood in his brain to do so anyway. 

Minutes dragged by. She had to slow down significantly because every touch caused him to tense up, at the very brink of finishing.

“Please…I can’t take it anymore” he gasped. “I can stop if that’s what you want” she grinned. “No don’t--” his breath hitched as she slid his dick back into her mouth. 

He was leaking like a faucet and squirming, what a shame I can’t tie him up right now she thought. 

She bobbed up and down causing his shallow breaths to increase in frequency. He started making high pitch noises, little squeaks which were the telltale sign he had hit the point of no return.

She quickly removed her mouth and finished him off with her hand.

He gasped as if he just recovered from nearly drowning and his body went completely rigid as he let out milky white ropes. 

“It really had been a while” she said, noting the opacity of his semen. 

“I just haven’t had either the time nor the privacy to do things myself” he said. “Why would you like in return, my dear lioness?”

“Just hold me tightly and promise to never let me go again” she whispered. He sighed. She was always like this, never wanted anything sexual in return. She had bad trust issues which affected her intimacy, but she was always quite content to just cuddle up to him. 

“I love you” he blurted out, not thinking. Considering her issues, he probably shouldn’t have said that. “I know Wolf, but you have a job to do, when we meet again, I shall love you too”

They spent the night in each other’s arms and when dawn broke, Wolf set out to fulfill his destiny. 

Stoic as ever, he spoke “when my job is finished, I will return to you and I shall never leave again”

“I shall wait for that moment” she whispered in his ear, as they hugged each other tightly. He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
> Took a break from my fantasy novel for a lil fun lmao


End file.
